Brave 3: Back From The Future
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: 7 years have pass since Elinor's death. Feeling that she was responsible for her mother's death, Merida goes back into the past so that she can change the future. Will Merida be able to stop her past self from making the same mistake she did? Or will she be too late?
1. Heading Back To The Past

Future Merida's POV

It's been 7 years since my mother, Queen Elinor has died by this rare plant call the English Yew. When my mum became terribly ill, my father, King Fergus stop doing anything that was fun and became more strict now. My wee triplet brothers stop getting in mischief and stop driving their nurse maid, Maudie crazy! Even I change a little! I stop practicing with my sword and riding Angus! When the doctors told us about the berries that my mum ate from the English Yew they said she had 2 days to live if she don't get a cure call the Lotus, but it was rare to find! That is when I set off to go find it but I needed help. I grab my bow and arrows and took off to the forest to look fer the witch! I eventually found her and told her about what was happening to my mother. I try to ask her to help me save her by finding a Lotus. At first, she look like she was not going to help me but then change her mind. She told me where to get it, I have to go to the top of a hill known as the "Drop". When I finally arrive at the "Drop", I notice I have to climb a steep path to get to the top. I manage to get myself up there without falling and getting the Lotus but getting down will be difficult. As I was coming down, I lost my footing! I feel all the way down which cause the wind to get knock out of me! I quickly recover and hurry off to my home beacuse all that matter was giving my mother the cure! I finally made it back home! I ran threw the doors and into my mother's room. When I got there, the doctors, my brothers, and my father both look at me sadly, I look at them confuse. I got the cure I thought everybody will be happy. Thats when the doctors told me that it was too late for my mother to have the cure. It had attack the most important thing in her body, the heart! I stood in shock then I shake my head saying to them that it's not true. My mother stare at me sadly as she try her best to usher them out so that she can talk to me alone. She look at me and I look at her and thats when I broke down and said _**"I'm so sorry mother. This is all my fault! I should be the one laying there not ye! Why is it that ye always have to take full blame fer my mistakes! I-"**_ My mother silence me by putting her finger on my lips. She did a small smile and said something to me that I will never forget **"Merida, never forget..that I..always be right..here..in yer..heart..the only..regert I have..is not being..there to watch..my perfect..warrior princess.,ruling the kingdom.."** Tears began to fall down my face but I didn't care. My mother saw this and try her best to wipe them away. She then countinue to talk _**"My dear..please don't cry. I will..never ,the boys,and yer father..becsuse I love..all of ye. But..Merida promise me..one thing."**_ I look up at her and said **_"What is it mother?"_** That's when she gave me a kiss on my forehead. I stare at her in shock. She smile and said _**"Please watch out..for..yer father and..brothers..and..I always..love ye..always.." **_she then slowly close her eyes away from me never to open again with a smile on her face. _**"mother?"** _I said trying to wake her up but she didnt respond. _**"No. No! Mother! Don't leave me. Please! I love ye. MOTHER!"** _I scream as I began to shake her thats when my father came in along with my brothers. Father saw me shaking mother and pull me off of her. I started attack him and said _**"Why father Why didn't ye protect mother! Ye said ye will protect us! Why didn't ye?"** _my brothers look puzzle for a moment but quickly hold me back until I calm down. When I did I walk over to my mother and stare at her. She looked so peaceful and I don't know why? Suddenly, I felt my father's hand on my shoulder. He sigh and said _**"Merida, ye know she's-" "sleeping"**_ I interrupted him trying hard to convince myself that she is still alive _**"don't worry father she's sleeping she will wake up soon"**_ my father look at me with sad eyes and said_** "****Merida, she's-" "sleeping I already told ye that father she's-"** **"Gone! Merida, she's gone I'm sorry"** _I push pass my father and ran out the room. I can't beleive I was too late. My brothers look confuse about the whole situation so they ran after me. My brothers found me in my room by the window crying. They walk over to me and try to comfort me. Then Harris said _**"Don't worry Merida, ye said mother will wake up she will because she always be right here with us right?"**_He turn to Hubert and Hamish, waiting for their answer. They look at each other then at me and Harris smiling and said_ "**Right!"**_I quickly dry my tears and turn to them and nodded. I stare at them in shock! I can't believe they actually believe what I was saying but they were right about one thing! Mother will never go back on her promise especially if she made it to us. I just can't believe she's gone.

* * *

The funeral was the next day and it was very depressing, everybody worn black and mourn over my mother, and it look like it was about to rain but I didn't care. People gave us the support we needed and anything else that will help us get through this. After all of the things we encounter like the marriage, the witch, the curse, and Mor'du I didn't think that losing my mother would be one of them. And I can tell by experience that this is something my family can't recover from. When they lower my mother's casket to the ground my brothers completely broke down. I turn to them in shock! I never seen my brothers cry before but I understand why. I gave them a hug to comfort them i was trying hard not to cry so that I can be brave for them. But thats when Harris spoke up _**"I thought ye said mummy was sleeping Merida" **_I look at him with sad eyes and I said to him _**"she is Harris she just sleeping peaceful"**_ I wish she was. Then Hubert said with tears in his eyes _**"If she's sleeping then why are they putting her in the ground? When she wakes up she's going to be scare because she won't be able to get out" **_I felt a little teary from what Hubert had just say. I can't have them thinking that mother was sleeping. I had to tell them the truth even though I know they will hate me forever but I have to that risk. I sigh and then I turn to them and said something that will never forget _**"Listen lads, mother is never going to wake up, she's gone forever!"**_I watch my brothers' sorrow turn into anger. Harris and Hubert look away from me but Hamish glare at me like he was ready to lash out at me. _**"Hamish..I'm-"**_ As I began to apologize to him but I can tell he wasn't going to hear it _**"Ye lie to us Merida, us yer brothers! Why did ye do that?" "I don't know"**_I said as I look away from them, thats when Harrris and Hubert turn back towards me. I can see the anger in their eyes. Then Harris said angrily "tell us Merida" Then Hubert came in._** "Yeah, why would ye make us believe in such a lie!" **_I turn around and slowly look up at them and said _**"Because I started believing it! I try so hard to make it a fantasy, a mere nightmare ready to wake up from but I fail to realize that it was reality. I'm sorry boys, I didn't mean to hurt ye" **_I saw the anger disappear from my brothers eyes as they walk up to me. They took a deep breath and stare at me for a few moments. I thought they were going to yell me but to my surprise, they wrap me in a tight hug. As we release from the hug,I started to cry a little and my brothers look at me with concern eyes and the thought that it's their fault that's when Hubert said _**"we're sorry big sister"**_ **_"we really are since ye were only trying to be brave fer us "_ **Harris added in. _**"Yeah we love ye and nothing will ever change that"**_ Hamish said smiling up at me. I wipe away my tears and nodded at them. Mother will always be here,always and right now I can feel her watching over us.

* * *

The funeral was over and everybody left. Expect for me, my brothers, and father. We watch Father kneel down by mother's grave and started to cry. I overheard him say _**"Oh Elinor, I'm sorry love. I wish I wish it was me that ate those berries instead of ye. Och I just want ye back love" **_He slowly got up and turn to us and said _**"Let's head home" "Aye father we're coming"**_said Hamish as he began walking up to father. Harris and Hubert began to follow but stop to look at me._** "Are ye coming Merida"** _Harris said as he look back at me. I look up at them and said _**"go on ahead I'll catch up with ye later"** _Harris and Hubert look at each other and back at me and nodded. _**"Okay, just be back before dinner"** _Hubert said to me. I just simply nodded at him. With that said, Harris and Hubert headed back home. I sigh and face back at my mother's grave. We were all alone.I put my hand on her grave and quietly said to myself _**"I want ye back"**_ I bow my head down and quietly began to cry. Suddenly, I felt a drop hit me in the head. I look up and I notice that it was starting to rain _**"Mother, please don't cry for us, we will be just fine" **_I said as I let my tears roll down my face freely now since there is no one here. I was like that for a few minutes, I just hope she can hear me wherever she was. Suddenly, I heard a voice _**"I bet she knows that since she has a brave lass like ye taking over for her"** _I quicky dry my tears and turn to where I heard the voice _**"Who's there? What do ye want?" **_The voice didn't reply _**"Answer me!"**_That's when I saw the witch appear in front of me along with that bird of hers. I quickly stood my ground and fix a glare at her. _**"ye! What do ye want?!"**_ The witch look at her bird and they both started to laugh. This only made me more fustrated with both of them. _**"I don't know what's so funny but if ye know what's good for ye, it's better ye leave now!"**_ Suddenly, the witch and her bird stop laughing and look at me. The witch smirk at me and said _**"Ye have change lass, ye change into a perfect princess, yer mother will be proud of ye"** _My frustration disappear slowly from my face. I quickly turn away from the witch and face my mother's grave. _**"She shouldn't be proud of me. I-I-Kill her!"**_I slowly collapse on my knees as I cry into my hands. Suddenly, I felt the witch put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother to look up at her I felt her sigh before she began **_"Ye didn't kill her lass, those berries she ate did"_ **That's when I confess everything to her** _"It was my fault that she died from those berries! If I never gave them to her she will be still here! She will be making my father and my brothers feel happy again and she will continue scolding me on how to become a perfect queen of _DunBroch!" The witch and her bird stay silent as they listen to my confession. _"A-and before she died she said to me that she will be always right here in my heart and she loves me! But I don't want her in my heart I want her here by my side. I want her to rule the kingdom along side with me. I-I just want my mummy back!" _**I said as I turn around to the witch, letting all my tears freely fall. The witch was speechless! I guess that she isn't really use to see anyone like this. We both stay like this for a while, suddenly, the witch sigh and walk over to me. She slowly pull out a weird looking necklace out. _**"Here, take this" **_I turn around when I hear the bird said _**"ye are going to give her yer necklace of change"** _I look at it and quietly said **_"the necklace of change?!"_** The witch did a small chuckle and said _**"Aye, now put it!"**_ she then ushers me to put it on. I hesitated for a moment but I put it on. I look at the witch and said _**"ye are giving me yer necklace of change! Why?"**_ The witch gave me a confident smile _**"Well, let's say that ye might have more use of it than I it might just help ye get yer mother a second chance in living"** _I gasp out _**"really!"**_ The witch nodded at me. Suddenly, my eyes widen with hope and joy but for some reason I had a doubt about this. _**"Will this actually work?"**_ I said as I look up at her. She smile at me and put a reassuring hand on my head and whisper to me **"Aye, as long as ye believe in it lass it will come true" **I look back at the necklace and did a small smile. When I was about to say thank ye to her, she was gone! I slowly got up off my knees and face my mother's grave. I put my hand on her grave and said silently _**"Mother I have a feeling that I might change our fate again"**_With that, I headed back home with things on my mind.

* * *

Its been three weeks since my mother's funeral and since I last seen the witch. Life has been very difficult without my mother being here with us. My father has completely change over the last three weeks. He has been taking his job more seriously now. And when he is finally alone, he mourns over her. Sometimes it puts him to sleep. My brothers also change. They stop doing everything that was fun to them and eating sweets. They just sit there, learning how to be perfect princes without evening saying a word! I also change. I been so caught up in training on how to be a lady and ruling a kingdom, I forgot how to do archery! It's been so rough without my mother! She was the support of this kingdom. Her! Not me and father. I remember back when I was sixteen, when mother told me that I had to marry one of the suitors. I was so young and naive back then butwhat my mother said to me about the ancient kingdom that fell into chaos and ruins stay with me. I feel that this whole kingdom will fall into chaos and ruins. Not because of my carelessness but because of my mother not being here. Oh why did she had to leave us. One day, my father told me to go outside to get some fresh air since I been working so hard lately. I quietly walk down the hallway and out the doors. I slowly made my way to the Ring of Stones. I lay down inside the Ring of Stones and look up at the sky. It was very calm and peaceful today. I couldn't help but smile, I knew my mother was up there somewhere, watching over us. _**"oh mother, I miss ye so much I wish I can fix the past. That way ye can be still in my heart and by my side at the same time. Och if only my wish will come true"**_ Suddenly, the necklace that the witch gave me started to glow. I gasp in shock as I look down at it. Then out of nowhere a burst of light blinded me for a moment. When my eyes began to focus, there in front of me stood the Will O' the Wisps. **_"What are ye doing here?" _**I ask them. The wisps pointed at me. Suddenly, I remember what the witch told me the last time I saw her _**"as long as ye believe in it lass it will come true"**_ That's when it hit me. A smile widen on my face as I say to the Wisps **_"Ye are here because of the wish I made"_** The wisps nodded at me _**"So that means ye are going to help me save my mother by bringing me back to the past!"**_ The wisps nodded at me again and at that moment my heart was fill with hope and joy. I quickly got up and regain my posture. I grab hold of the necklace as I turn to face the Wisps. Tears began to roll down my face but I quickly dry them away. I did a confident smile at the Wisps and said proudly **_"Okay Wisps, I wish to go back to the past to save my mother and change the future!"_** With that said, the Wisps nodded and quickly circle around me in a blue light. After that, all I saw was white and my mother's smiling face._  
_


	2. A Family Outing

**7 years ago, the past Merida and her family are getting ready for their royal family outing. But little did they know that their special day turn into a fateful one.**

**(In Merida's Dream)**_  
_

_There she was, standing a couple of feet from my target, inches away from the bullseye. She was wearing the same thing at the archery competition expect that she was wearing her favorite gown. Merida can hear the crowd cheering her on as she gets into her stance. Merida slowly took out her arrow and drew it back on her bow. As she took a deep breath, everything around her slowly started to fade until it felt like that she was the only one there. When her arrow was in perfect aim, that is when she release it!__ Everybody stare in awe as they watch her arrow inching closer to the bullseye! And just before it reach the bullseye!_

* * *

_**"Merida! Time to wake up!"**_said Merida's mother, Queen Elinor. _**"Ugh mum! Why so early?"** _ Merida ask her as she put her pillow over her head and turn away from her. Merida knows that it's her mother's job as a queen is to teach her things that a princess needs to learn in order to rule a kingdom, like getting up early but she thought since they were getting close that she will at least stop doing that. Elinor sigh and walk over to the other side of her daughter's bed and said to her _**"Don't tell me ye forgot. Today is a very special day for our family!"** _Merida look at her for a moment, trying to process what she had just said to her _**"Very special day? For our family?..OH! The Outing! That's Today!" **_ Elinor chuckle a little and said _**"Aye lass it is!"**_ Merida quickly threw the covers off of her _**"Well why didn't ye say so! I got to hurry and get dress and pack the food and find my bow!"** _Elinor look at her, little confuse _**"Yer bow dear?"** __**"Aye mum, my bow! Today is the day I get to beat dad and become the best archer this land has ever seen!"** _Merida said proudly, standing on top of her bed. Elinor did a small sigh _**"okay lass but before ye do that at least get ready first" "I'm **_**_already on it mum!"_ **Merida said to her mum as she got off the bed and dash out to the door. _**"Merida! Be-"** _Elinor began but it was too late Merida left the room. _**"Careful. Och the lass, I swear one of these days she's going to worry me to death"**_ Elinor sigh as she got up from the bed and headed out the door to the throne room.

* * *

Past Merida's POV

It didn't take me long to get ready. When I finish putting on my favorite dress, I suddenly got hungry. _**"It wouldn't hurt if I have something to quickly snack on before we leave"**_I thought to myself so I headed down to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw the apples. When I was about to make my move I saw the maids in there, standing next to it. I quickly hid around the corner and sigh in defeat. Suddenly I saw Maudie, my wee brothers nurse maid put down a full plate of pies. I smile to myself and said quietly _**"I knew this wasn't going to be easy but I got to try!"**_When Maudie turn away from the pies, that's when I made my move! I slowly crouch around my way to the table then I quickly roll under it. I saw Maudie's feet moving towards the table I was under, suddenly they stop. I felt my heart beating faster each minute, hoping that Maudie won't look under here. To my surprise, Maudie walk out of the kitchen with the other maids. I sigh in relief and then continue to get the pies. I got from under the table and quickly grab the pies. _**"alright! I got em!"** _I said to myself as I then slowly crouch away so that I can leave the kitchen. As I was getting closer to leaving, I heard my parents coming around the corner. I quickly hide in the corner so they won't see me. _**"Fergus I'm not sure about this family outing today. Ever since the Mor'du accident, I'm not sure I can trust that area anymore!"** _my mum, Elinor said with worry. My dad, Fergus just scoffed and said to mum while putting an arm around her _**"don't worry Elinor! Mor'du is gone thanks to ye so he won't bother us anymore. So do me a favor lass, try to have some fun. This gives us a perfect opportunity to spend time with our children. Doesn't that sounds nice?"**_My mum look at my dad and did a small smile. She knew that dad had a point **_"I suppose yer right. Okay I'll try to have a little fun but something tells me that something bad is gonna happen"_** my dad did a small chuckle _**"That was close! Now I can eat the pi-?****" **_Merida look down and saw that the pies were gone! That's when she heard laughter that sounded like children. Merida turn her head down the hall and saw her wee brothers Harris, Hubert, and Hamish with the pies, stuffing their mouths. She walk up to them and put her arm out _**"hand em over boys"**_the lads look at her and then at each other. Then Hubert and Hamish jump at her hcausing me to lose my balance and fall and Harris to get away with the pies **_"Ye wee devils_****_!"_** I yell as I got up and chase me laughing brothers down the hall. We soon ran into our parents and accidently knock them down. Mum look at us and said _**"watch where yer going children" "sorry mum"**_I said sadly as me and me brothers help our parents get up from the ground. While mum was dusting herself off, she saw the pies. _**"children what did I say about the** **pies"**_ mum said at us firmly as she pointed at the pies. We both look at her then at the pies. _**"they're not to later"**_I said sulky as I turn away from mum. I can tell she wanted to say something but sigh instead. _**"Well then let's get going shall we"** _Dad said with a big grin. _**"Yea!"**_ I said happily. My wee brothers giggle in excitement and my mum nodded her head with a smirk on her face. And we all took off to the Outing site.

* * *

When we got the Outing site, I was a so excited! I haven't been here since my seventh birthday, the day my dad lost his leg to Mor'du! My wee brothers ran around and jump all over the place, causing trouble along the way. _**"Boys!"**_ Dad yell as he chase after them. Mum just shake her head in complete embarrassment. I let out a laugh and said _**"Hey! Wait** **fer me!"**_ As I got ready to run, mum grab me by the collar and said _**"Merida. Can ye be a dear and fetch me some of the perfect berries that I love so much"** _I began to sulk _**"Ugh!**_ _**Why me?! Why can't ye do it?"** _I pouted as I look at the lads having fun _**"Because if ye don't"** _Mum began she then pull out me bow! _**"ye won't get this back" "Ah me bow! How did** **ye get it?!"**_ I said in surprise as I try to grab it back from her but she quickly yank it away from my grasp "Ah ah ah not until ye I get my berries" I look at the boys, the forest and at me bow. _**"ugh fine"** _I said with annoyance. I turn from her and took off to the forest.

* * *

I continue running throughout the forest until I bump_** "oof" **_I said as I fell onto the ground. I quickly look to see what I bump into. It was a person! He had wore a brown robe with a black belt and had sandals on. It was pretty odd to me because I never seen a person in the forest before. People usually stay away from it. I was soon brought back into reality. _**"oh sorry sir" **_I said as I offer my hand_**"that's quite alright"**_ the stranger said as he took my hand and pull him up. After I help him up, I started looking around the area _**"now where will be the perfect berries that my mum wants" ****"perfect berries ye say" **_said the stranger as he began to rub his chin. I turn back to him and said _**"Aye! Do ye know where I can get some?" "aye as a matter of fact I do. Follow me" **_The stranger said as he began to walk_** "okay" **_I said as follow behind him. The walk feltlike it was endless_ **"there ye go. The best berries in the forest" "thank ye sir"** _I said as I put the berries in my bag **_"yer_** **most ****_certainly welcome" _**the stranger reply back. I then wave bye to the stranger as I ran out of the forest. The stranger waves bye with an smirk on his face **_"foolish__ child"_**When I came out, I was greeted by my patient mother.**_"here mum. Yer perfect berries"_ **I said as I handed her the berries she wanted. **_"Oh thank ye Merida"_ **Mum said happily but I wasn't.**_"Now can I get my bow_ back"** I said as I holded out my hand **_"Aye here ye go lass"_ **Mum said **_Thanks" _**I said as I giggle like a wee lass. Mum couldn't help but smile at me. She then said to me **"Come_ on let's join the lads" _****_"Okay"_ **I said as we both headed back to the ousting site. It was now time to eat, My dad ate the meat,my wee triple brothers ate the pies, I ate some of the meat and pies, and my mum ate the berries I found fer her. Today was a perfect day, I actually bonded with my family and I felt like we were getting closer. I felt happiness and joy again after a long time. I put my arms behind my head and smile. A few hours later, we started heading back home. I look at my mum who was walking along next to my dad who had my triplet brothers on him. Each one sat on his right arm, left arm, and head. I did a little grin at this **_'Nothing can ruin this perfect moment' _**I was wrong!

* * *

**How you guys like it? Please review okay guys and ****chapters 3 and 4 will be uploaded next week. So stay tune!**


End file.
